


Quiet Midnight

by TheAngelsCryInBlood



Category: Midnight Texas (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Olivia is in Chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-07 06:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12227469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelsCryInBlood/pseuds/TheAngelsCryInBlood
Summary: A cute little slice of home life between a psychic and a weretiger.





	1. Chapter 1

Manfred wished that they’d just shut up, the ghosts were making his headache but it was a dull one he was mostly use to before the level rose to a scream that made him want to claw his own head open just to make it stop, he didn’t even realise he was digging his nails into his scalp until firm hands settled over his own.

He sighed in immediate relief, turning to see Emilio and melting into the man’s chest, breathing in the wild scent that always clung to the reverend but was strongest after the full moon and feeling the extreme heat the were’s body generated. In the space of a few minutes the headache was gone and the ghosts were quiet.

“Hey.” Emilio just smiled at him, looking younger and more relaxed, strong arms curling around the psychic while arms curled around his shoulders, their lips pressing together in chaste kiss.

Pulling back the psychic absently traced his lover’s scars, almost sighing at the look in his eyes, the extra weight he seemed to carry on his shoulders.

“Anything you can tell me?” Manfred asked gently, expecting the head shake, he knew that there would always be secrets that Emilio couldn’t tell him, because they weren’t his own and he’d sworn to keep them.

Their lips met in another kiss and the gypsy found himself once again thinking that this, what they had, was the last kind of relationship he ever thought he’d have. To be honest he never though he’d have one at all, always on the move, never stopping, other then a few short months in New Orleans.

No this wasn't the turbulent mess of emotions that he’d always thought of, this was a simple, quiet ease. It was total acceptance that made you feel warm, not a spark or fireworks but a constant slow burning fire that could continue for eternity, where the love wouldn’t die, merely change if anything.

The kiss grew, slowly becoming deeper, more passionate, only to be interrupted by the buzz of the timer.

The Gypsy groaned while the weretiger chuckled. Another unexpected thing, the domesticity. Manfred never thought he’d be cooking dinner like a good house wife and waiting for his lover to come back home from work. And he certainly never expected breakfast in bed or those perfect days in sweet silence with nothing but the radio for background noise where they’d curl up and read, sometimes they’d end up talking about everything and nothing but not once had Manfred ever worried about saying something, or doing anything, with Emilio it was all so easy.

After dinner Manfred let himself be lead around the room in an easy waltz, loving the way the other’s eyes lit up, chasing away the shadows that lay in the deep brown.

It was a normal night that ended with them sound asleep after something a little less relaxed and Emilio wrapped around the gypsy, acting as a living space heater as always.

The human was just drifting to sleep when the clock tolled midnight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at Manilio though Olivia's eyes.

Olivia at first thought it was strange. The Reverend and the Conman, together in a relationship but after a while she realised she was looking at it the wrong way.

Her and Manfred worked as siblings because of their past, the abuse in different forms, the isolation they both went through and the things they’ve seen and done, a killer and a conman. It took her longer to realise that the psychic and the weretiger were a perfect match, they made scenes, it was just a little harder to see.

The tiger seeked solitude and quiet but the human need contact while psychic spent his whole life bombarded by cold dead spirits that screamed and shouted.

To begin with she had no doubt that all they wanted was the quiet companionship they both craved.

It was all quiet, there was no loud declarations, no obvious signs that screamed they were together. It was all subtle, almost private even though they weren’t hiding anything. It was sitting ever so slightly closer, always finding them next to each other.

There was more contact as well, little brushes, slight clasping of hands on shoulders and arms.

When Olivia finally realised the pair had been together for a month, they hadn’t been hiding it, they just hadn’t thought to make it a big deal.

The more Olivia thought on it, the more it all made scenes. They weren’t burning chemistry and PDA’s, they were a steady simmer and quiet moments. She was sure they would last and she couldn’t be happier for them. Though she did tease Manfred like crazy before he decided to bite back by letting her know good the tiger was in bed, in extreme detail, she struggled to look Emilio in the eye for over a week.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter I believe.

Olivia wrapped on the door and when it opened Manfred was stood to the side, not even looking at her while she walked in and sat in a chair.

“You’re dating Emilio.”

Manfred paused for a moment before giving her a smile and a shrug, not at all bothered, confirming her theory that neither of them saw it as a big deal, it was just something that had changed.

“And I'm guessing that this has been going on for about a month.”

“And...” Manfred trailed off teasingly, making her narrow her eyes.

“You know I'm surprised you ended up with him. Such a sweet little domestic life, with how much you’ve been cooking, you’re the perfect house wife.” The blond smirked, seeing the way her little brother blushed. “Aw, so cute. I bet dinner’s ready when he gets home, you there by the door to greet him like a good little lady from the fifties.” There was a sort of savage glee as he went even redder. “Bet it’s like that in the bedroom to, such a shame you had to choose a reverend.” She smirked but felt her stomach drop as Manfred suddenly smirked.

“Olivia, Olivia, are you forgetting he’s a tiger.” He chuckled watching as Olivia seemed to realise she might have put a foot wrong. “The first night he fucked me all night long, nice and rough and he’s big.”

“No, no, no! I’ve heard enough no.” Olivia stood up, cheeks flushing, that was not an image she needed, these was her little brother and another member of her family, it just wasn’t. Internally she shuddered.

“Really, because what he does with his ton..” The blond literally squealed, making the psychic burst out laughing as the killer left, face an interesting shade.

Everyone was so confused the next time they were together when Manfred suddenly started snickering, not seeing Olivia go pink when the Rev stepped in, except for a chuckling Lem that is.

**Author's Note:**

> Watched the final episodes and I wanted to scream because now I am twiddling my thumbs, waiting to find out if they're going to renew for a second season. Ugh!


End file.
